


Beach Girls

by soufflefish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, LadiesofHannibal, Marlana - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scars, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflefish/pseuds/soufflefish
Summary: Marlana x Summer x Beach :D A Marlana version of my Hannigram beach pic. Written for #LadiesOfHannibal :DTranslated into Russian by the lovelyRavenstagYou can read it here now.





	Beach Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Marlana fic for #LadiesOfHannibal <3

Some people say laughter of a child is contagious.

The faint hint of a smile appears on Margot’s face when little Morgan breaks into yet another fit of hysterical giggles. 

On an unmarked curving stretch of private beach under the Verger-Bloom’s newly acquired secluded cliff house, a young boy is running along the shore in the shallow water, chasing after their beloved family dog Applesauce. 

The old dog has a strange fondness for the child. 

Every time Alana looks at Applesauce, she remembers Will. She remembers the best of Will, then she wonders how his pack of very old dogs are doing right now. She wonders what became their fate. 

And what became Will’s fate. 

Pulling herself out of a daze, Alana turns her face towards Margot. She squints her eyes against the bright sun, letting her gaze lingers on the perfectly lined coral peach lipstick of her wife’s plush lips. It’s a lovely pinkish colour with a delightful orange tint that goes perfectly with the hard cobalt of the sky and the shifting azure of the ocean before them.

The weather is exceptionally beautiful today. Morning sun is shining brightly on a sky in the most pleasant shade of blue; A gentle sea breeze is fluttering through the air, while soft sounds of waves from the ocean a soothing white noise in their ears. It seems like a pleasant dreamworld than real life. 

**_A witchy beauty about this place._**

A place that they’d call home from now on.

“No! No! Bad dog! Bad Applesauce!” Morgan giggles even louder as he slips on the wet sand, his face is immediately assaulted by a hot, wet tongue of the very passionate dog.

Both Margot and Alana smiles indulgently down at the boy and the dog. 

Alana lets the boy have a little more fun time, before whistling a short command at the dog. Applesauce unwillingly leaves her young master, and returns to her side. Alana clips a leather leash onto her collar, and hands it to a bodyguard who is waiting silently nearby.

With his boss’ approval, the man nods curtly, before disappearing from the private beach, taking the dog back up to the house. 

Morgan sits exhausted in the shallow water, panting hard. His small hands splashing at the gentle wave, fingers digging into the soft, warm sand. The wet sand is coating the skin of his hands and upper arms, making a mess that seems to amuse the boy to no end. 

A slowly moving spiral shell on the white sand nearby catches the little boy’s attention. He reaches out, and picks up the strange thing with interest.

“Mommy! Look!”

Margot kneels beside Morgan. She looks at the tiny thing that is crawling on the tiny palm of her dear boy, and hisses a soft laugh. 

“What is it, buddy?”

“Look! I’ve found a - a snail.” Morgan exclaims with joy.

“It’s not a snail, Morgan. It’s a hermit crab!” 

“Hermit crab?” Morgan pokes at the shell of the weird animal, then picks it up between his fingers.

Something clicks at the back of Margot’s mind, and her eyes widen. It feels eerily similar to a scene from her childhood, except that in her memory, it was Mason who was holding the hermit crab in hand.

The next thing Mason did - Margot still remembers clearly - was throwing the creature onto the ground, crushing it with his mini steel shovel.

The next thing Morgan does, however, is not it. The boy raises his face towards the sky, and beams at Margot with the brightest grin. 

“Can I keep Hermit crab in our fish tank?” He asks innocently.

The Vergers has a beautiful tropical fish tank with colourful corals, tropical fishes, and peculiar seahorses that Margot loves dearly.

Lost for words, Margot stares at the boy - The boy who carries part of Mason’s genes, her expression slightly troubled.

Her worry doesn’t escape Alana’s watchful eyes. 

Alana puts on a soft grin and bends down, speaking softly to the child with her eyes levelled with him.

“No, Morgan. Hermit crab belongs to the sea. He won’t be happy in the fish tank. We should let him go. Do you think we should let him go?”

Morgan tilts his head, considering his mother’s words. There is a frown on his round face that feels strangely familiar. 

It’s a frown that used to belong to Mason. 

After a long pause, the boy nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Gently, he lowers the hermit crab to the ground. Not wanting to hurt the creature, he opens his palm slowly, letting the little thing walks free on its own. 

“Bye-bye, Hermit crab.” He says innocently, watching it disappear into the white foam of the waves.

Feeling her eyes tearing up, Margot’s lips part involuntarily at the sight. 

As if Alana can read her mind, the psychiatrist tells her quietly, “I am among those who believe aggression is not innate but a learned behaviour.”

“Cruelty can be inborn, learned, or a combination of both.” Margot shrugs. “Nature vs. nurture.”

Alana puts a hand on her shoulder. “Morgan is our son, not Mason’s.”

Going very still, Margot stares at the horizon, a peaceful calm washes over her. “I know.”

A cheerful beeping sound coming from Morgan’s neon orange digital watch disturbs the peace momentarily.

“It’s time for school, Morgan.” Alana prompts.

She turns to give Morgan’s babysitter a nod. The waiting girl is immediately by Morgan’s side with a fluffy white towel. 

“Nooooooooo. I don't want to go!” Morgan pouts. 

“I know it’s hard to leave when you’re having such a fun time, buddy,” Margot smiles, “but we made a deal, remember?”

Morgan blinks, and laughs shyly. “Yes.”

The boy has been promised a large mug of hot chocolate after school, and he is looking forward to it very much. 

Margot pets his head as he voluntarily goes with the babysitter.

There is a grey rabbit plush doll that Morgan used to take with him everywhere. The fact that he’s forgotten completely about the doll reminds Alana that Morgan is growing up, fast. She picks the forgotten doll up from the dry sand, gives it a little shake, then says aloud, “Hey, Morg. You've forgotten something!”

The boy turns around, puzzled. Upon seeing his doll, he runs back towards Alana immediately, his little feet splashing sand everywhere. 

“Mr. Bunny!”

“Don’t lose it again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

 ** _”I always keep my promises, Alana.”_ ** Hannibal’s voice rings in Alana’s head, and Alana shivers. Hannibal once promised to kill her. **_"You died in my kitchen, Alana, when you chose to be brave. Every moment since has been borrowed. Your wife, your child, they belong to me._**

It is true. This family, her family, her wealth, they wouldn’t exist without Hannibal. However, they don’t belong to the man…No - Her wife, her child, they belong to Alana, and Alana alone. She knows Hannibal is dead - that’s what they said in the news - but there is that fear in her, and that fear just won’t leave her be. Alana has resources now. She can, and she will protect her family, no matter what it takes…

Alana feels a squeeze on her hand as Margot places a brief, loving kiss on her temple. 

Margot whispers with a knowing wink. “Morgan is our son, Alana, not Hannibal’s.”

Going very still, Alana smiles, she replies, “I know.”

There is a warm feeling growing in their chests as they watch the boy go, running up the boardwalk while the babysitter chasing hurriedly after the energetic young man. Morgan looks back down at the beach when he reaches the top landing. He even waves frantically back at his moms. Such a silly boy.

“Little monster.” Alana chuckles.

“ _Our_ little monster.” Margot nods. This feels oddly domestic, it’s comical, really, in comparison to what happened in their dramatic past. “You know? I thought we weren’t going to become one of these people.”

Margot has never dreamed of having such a perfect family of her own. She sometimes wonders about her life, and she is unable to produce an adequate explanation of how it all comes to happen, for how lucky she has been, how lucky she has been to be able to meet Alana. 

Actually - Actually, there is an adequate explanation, and that explanation is Hannibal Lecter. The moment Margot signed the consent paper accepting Dr, Hannibal Lecter as her therapist, the course of her life has been changed entirely like crashing into an entropy; And that entropy, has created an impossible future for Margot. 

Deep down, Margot feels thankful towards Hannibal Lecter. She knows her sentiment for the weird man is absurd - It’s absurd because what  
Hannibal did for Margot was purely for his own amusement not for her benefit; But still, she cannot deny the fact that his unorthodox methods had saved her from the curse of her brother, saved her life in the end, and given her a family. It is all she has ever wanted. 

“Oh, we are those people.” Alana’s voice says quietly in her ears. She kisses Margot’s temple, down to her slightly blushing cheek, then the side of her neck. Alana’s lips are soft, warm, wet, sending a bone deep shiver down Margot’s spine. “I’ve got something nice for you.”

“Oh?” Margot turns to her, gives her a confused eyebrow raise. “Did Christmas come early? Or have I been a nice girl?” 

Alana chuckles. “You’ve been a very naughty girl, I’m afraid. But since it’s your birthday today -”

“Oh.” Margot looks away.

“Yes. Oh. Happy Birthday?” Alana grins. “I’ve got you a present.”

Alana knows Margot never celebrates birthdays. 

Margot and Mason are twins. Her birthdays had never been celebrated in the family in her entire life. Her birthdays were never hers but Mason’s. They were painful memories, reminders of just how much his father hated her existence. Her birthdays only remind her of her twin brother, and what terrible things he had done to her in the past. 

But then, Alana wants very much to change that, to change her perception, to reinforce it with positive associations. 

She wants very much for Margot to like herself a little bit more. 

Today is Margot’s birthday. Her birthday is her own, not her brother’s. It is her own special day, and every birthday girl deserves a fabulous birthday.

Margot gives a mock heavy sigh, but there is an appreciative smile on her peach-coloured lips that she can’t suppress. “Really?”

“Really.”

—

One of the delights of living in a cliff house is very likely the view. 

Perched on the very edge of a majestic sandstone cliffs high above the ocean installed with floor-to-ceiling windows that make maximum use of natural sunlight, the balcony of Alana and Margot’s spacious, airy bedroom and the stylish ensuite bathroom has a most gorgeous view of the sea. 

Calmly, thoughtfully, Margot stands waiting by the balcony door. Her dark brown wavy hair and green eyes practically glow in the soft sunlight filtered through translucent white curtains. 

Alana’s bright eyes stares at her, tracing every light and shadow on her face, mesmerised by her witchy beauty. She offers Margot a delicately wrapped present, which her wife accepted with a surprised raise of eyebrows.

“Happy birthday.” Alana says with a low voice.

Reaching out, Margot’s fingers tucks a bit at the end of the black silky ribbon of the bow that is tied atop the neon pink box, before untying the bow, taking off the lid.

“Oh.”

Margot is expecting the gift to be nice clothes, _intimate_ ones, perhaps, specifically, lingeries - Both Alana and her have the same liking for lacy, silky lingeries, intimate wears that they can share in the bedroom; Which is the reason why Margot utters a surprised gasps when she sees what’s in the box.

It’s a piece of clothing that she has never owned in her life. 

A swimsuit. 

A two-piece swimsuit.

Margot has never owned a swimsuit in her life. All her clothes are ones that can effectively cover the scars she bears on her back - scars left behind by Mason’s knife, scars that Margot is ashamed of having. The scars are active reminders of the abuse she suffered under Mason’s manipulation. She has been marked, like one of the show pigs their father used to raise at Muskrat Farm. 

But now, with her life at Muskrat Farm becomes a distant past in her memory, perhaps it is time for her to let her past go. 

Margot understands Alana’s message behind the gift perfectly. 

There are many reasons for Alana and Margot to choose this cliff house as home for their new life; Among which, security, as well as the privacy that the location offers, are no doubt among the top of the list. 

Truth is, they both fell in love with the private beach that comes with the property the moment they step foot on it. They could skinny-dip in the water and nobody would know. 

Margot has fantasised swimming with Alana in the sea since the day they moved in. It sometimes startles her how intimately Alana knows her thoughts, and desire. She picks up the swimsuit, her fingers feeling the smooth fabric under the touch. 

It’s a classic bikini cut with short braid like ties at the back in the shade of dark violet that is Margot’s favourite - and Alana’s, probably. The colour would complement her marine green eyes very well.

“So - May I have the honour of inviting you to a swim?” Alana asks, her voice confident, but also slightly nervous.

Margot gives her a smile and replies, “Help me put it on.”

—

Since early on in their relationship, Alana has always had a fondness for helping Margot get dressed (and undressed). 

Standing before a mirror, Alana’s fingers loops the criss cross tie back over Margot’s shoulder blades. Her blunt fingernails dragging slowly, lightly across the smooth skin and the rough tissues of long healed scars on her bare back. Pulling the strings tight, she ties the ends into a perfect knot just above Margot’s lower back. 

Leaning forward, Alana places a feather kiss on one of the scars left exposed on Margot’s back. Then she begins placing a kiss on every single scar with a tenderness that makes the intimacy feel like a ritual. One of her hands lingers, then settles on Margot’s hip, lithe fingers sliding between fabric and skin. 

Unprepared, Margot gasps in surprise and giggles, a pleasant shiver runs through her at the teasing touch. She feels Alana’s fingers moving along the dip of her spine, down and then up, while her other hand slides across her supple abdomen, caressing the long scar that runs vertically up her abdomen. 

A slow blush creeps up Margot’s neck as as she sighs, happily. She locks eyes with Alana in the mirror. 

“We’re not going for a swim now, are we?” 

Replying with a kiss and a lick on the offered neck, Alana whispers a brief, “No.”

—

Locked in an embrace kissing each other hungrily, Alana and Margot barely make it to the bed before they trip and tumble and collapse into the soft mattress together, giggling madly. 

Three clumsy hands come up to unbutton the burgundy shirt dress on Alana at the same time; While the remaining free one tucks at, then unties, the recently knotted bow on Margot’s back almost effortlessly.

Alana climbs on top of Margot, their long legs tangle and rub together sensuously. Their lips are merely inches apart, then the next moment, Alana begins kissing Margot in her mouth passionately, lips soft and tongues flickering. Her hands come up to cup Margot’s adorable breasts, squeezing her nipples a little. Her body presses down against the hips beneath her so that their groins can rub against each other slowly, deliciously.

Alana looks down at Margot’s face, her pupils are blown wide with desire, and she can barely see the beautiful blue green of her irises. Slowly, she leans forward, replacing her fingers with her mouth, kissing, licking, sucking the hardened nipples until they look raw, almost hurt, tingling with pleasure. 

A satisfied grin blooms on Alana’s face as she hears Margot groans softly. She always love the way the girl tilts her head backwards, exposing the elegant curve of her neck. 

Her hands slide against the bare flesh below her, nails raking lightly as they drift south; Light touches slipping down Margot’s slim waist, sliding over her round hips until they reach Margot’s naked thighs. Tender fingers caressing, massaging the soft flesh there, taking her time. One of her thumbs intentionally brushes lightly on the eager wet patch on the fabric of Margot’s brand new bikini bottom.

“Alana…” Margot’s voice has become a wavering whisper. “Please.”

Alana gives Margot a grin, before slipping her hand under the girl’s tight brief. Her fingers purposefully brushing, circling the clitoris, starting with very light pressure, stroke after slow stroke, dragging a wavering moan from Margot’s throat and a responding pulse from her body. 

Aroused, Margot is soon soaking wet. Pulling the annoying brief down, Margot props herself up with her arm and tilts her head, demanding a kiss that is first denied, then granted. Their lips meet for a hungry kiss that promises more sweet torture. 

Alana feels Margot’s body relaxes and tightens as she slips one finger, then two, then three, almost effortlessly into her. Alternating the pace between slow and fast, Alana’s hand begins thrusting in and out of Margot hard, lazily, enthusiastically, while her thumb keeps a constant pressure on the clitoris, rubbing on and around the sensitive tissue. 

An intense pleasure slowly builds up within Margot under Alana’s clever manipulation. Breathing quickly, Margot is already close, she squeezes her eyes shut as she lets go, allowing the sensations to take over her mind. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out as a full-body, shaking orgasm washes over her. She loops her arms around Alana’s neck for support and her toes curl in the moment of pleasure.

Alana turns to place an endearing kiss on Margot’s temple. She slips her fingers out only when she feels Margot’s breaths slowing down and her body relaxing into her hold. Naughtily, Alana wipes the wetness on her fingers onto Margot’s smooth behind, eliciting a sharp yelp and a laugh from Margot.

“Messy girl.” Alana coos. 

Margot untangles herself from Alana, and throws herself on to the bed. Exhausted, she buries her face in a pillow. She replies with a muffled voice, “…totally your fault.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Alana laughs. She kneels beside Margot, her hand caresses her back, gently, almost as if she is petting a cat. After a pause, she suggests, “So, Miss Birthday Girl, fancy a bubble bath now?”

Alana loves bubble baths, and so do Margot. 

Margot blinks and licks her lips. Hot bath, with a sweet fizzy bath bomb thrown in…In her mind, she is already plotting what she wants to do with Alana in that steaming hot tub of bubbles.

“Sure, why not?” Margot turns her head towards Alana’s direction and smiles sweetly. She clasps her fingers behind Alana’s neck, pulling her down for a brief kiss. “Mint, lavender or berry? I think we've run out of the nice lemony ones…”

For a brief moment, Margot and Alana lock eyes. They look at each other with wicked smiles curling the edges of their lips, a glint of delight flashing from their eyes. Together and in sync, they crawl off the bed, and wander towards the bathroom. 

 

—THE END—

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
